


【龙兔】Paradise (PWP)

by Amorrd



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 看完49集后我愤怒的把自己的三轮车驾驶证拍到了桌子上
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 6





	【龙兔】Paradise (PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> #本文内含大量49章剧透！请没看完49章不要阅读本文！

桐生战兔万万没想到的是，他来到新世界的第一个晚上，居然是和万丈龙我在情侣旅馆开房。  
彼时他刚刚穿越，经历了大量的相逢不相识后说心里不难受是假的。结果在他已经放弃的时候遇到了旧世界的万丈龙我。心情真心大落大起起起起。  
两个旧世界的「幸存者」坐在树下扯皮叙旧，也没讲什么，总归不过是那点新旧世界对比的事——比如真店长的咖啡很好喝，再比如美空原来真的是一海喜欢的那款。不知不觉两人之间越来越近，等到反应过来的时候，他们已经没有了距离。  
不知道是谁先主动的。  
桐生战兔想，一定是万丈，绝对是万丈。  
……好吧是他也说不定。  
他承认他对万丈有那么点意思。  
万丈的嘴唇有些干，但是很热。应该说不愧是岩浆瓶的使用者吗？  
他们最初亲吻的动作都很温柔，他也好，万丈也好，都有着几分小心翼翼。  
怕对方是幻象，怕美梦易碎，怕最后全部都是自我的妄想。  
他们来到了新世界，这个世界没有打不完的Smash，也没有一眼望不到头的天空墙。卸下盔甲的英雄，终于能放纵自己微不足道的欲望。  
……那自己过分些也没关系吧？  
桐生战兔试探着伸出舌尖，舔上万丈龙我的唇峰。  
这一下却仿佛烈火燎原。  
万丈龙我放在木椅上的双手沿着桐生战兔的双臂向上，前格斗家带着薄茧的手掌牢牢桎梏住战兔的头。他的吻火热而凶险，舌尖与其说是滑倒不如说是塞，在桐生战兔被骤然变化节奏的吻亲的发懵时强塞进对方牙关，在物理学家口腔内攻城略地。  
「嗯……唔……」  
万丈龙我吻得十分用力，桐生战兔甚至能感受到自己唇瓣传来的微微痛意。他只能张着嘴，接受万丈蛮横的进攻。  
「哈啊……」  
桐生战兔觉得自己有点被吻到缺氧。意识模糊间他感觉到头部的桎梏有所减弱，万丈的一只手顺着他的手臂下滑，那股温度滑过自己的手臂、滑过自己的胸腹腰际；火热的手掌伸进自己的腹部，肚皮传来又热又痒的感觉……  
等等？  
腹部？  
桐生战兔骤然清醒，一把将万丈龙我推下木椅。  
可怜假面骑士Cross-Z在地上滚了好几圈，而且因为之前亲的太凶舌头没来得及收回去，滚的同时连带咬到了舌头。  
「疼疼疼疼！你……呸，楞（疼）屎（死）惹（了），你干嘛？！」  
桐生战兔抹了抹嘴边的口水。他另一只手拽了拽被万丈龙我推上去的衣衫。  
「我才是问你想干嘛！你，不是，」天才物理学家被气得舌头打结，「你想在这地方做？」  
光天化日，蓝天草地。  
有点刺激。  
万丈龙我显然没能明白皮薄物理学家的意思，他居然还认真的思考了一下，然后认真地回答：  
「想啊。」  
桐生战兔恨不得把肌肉笨蛋扔回光之裂缝。  
他一丢腰带。  
「上车。我们找家旅馆。」

他们几乎是一进门就滚到了一起。  
万丈将他推倒在门板上，桐生战兔摸索着锁上门。他们从门廊亲到床边，走过的地方落了好几件衣服。不止是万丈，战兔的理智也被旅馆昏黄的灯光焚烧，他的动作没比万丈龙我温柔到哪去。两人互相撕扯着彼此的衣物，等落到床上时彼此都是赤条条的坦诚相见。  
身上的火热终于被冷气微微驱散了些许。  
情侣旅馆的老板娘很会布置房间，他们随便选的一间，万丈作为他们中间有过女朋友的那个一直在旁边嚷嚷床要大，要大。老板娘闻言抿唇一笑，将门卡塞进战兔手里。在将他们送进电梯时老板娘倚在门框上，带着暧昧的笑容说：  
「本店包二位帅哥过得满意。」  
房间整体采用的是红色调，灯光昏黄，红色的大床上甚至洒了大量新鲜的玫瑰花瓣。空气中漂浮着某种香气，香气并不腻人，而是恰到好处的淡淡的熏香。  
桐生战兔觉得自己的脑子要和熏香一起融化。  
万丈龙我撑在他身上，桐生战兔第一次这么近距离端详他的面容。万丈左耳垂上有枚细小的银耳钉，平时被发丝遮挡，看不太清。现在桐生战兔看的很清楚。  
「……很好看。」  
「嗯？」  
「我说你，戴耳钉很好看。」  
桐生战兔慢慢将双手放在万丈龙我的脸上，他慢慢凑近，舔舐万丈唇边那颗小小的黑痣。  
这对万丈龙我来说是前所未有的刺激。  
他看见那个人，那个拯救了世界也拯救了他的人微微阖上双眼，桐生温润的面容在他眼前放大。那人那么温柔的亲吻着他。  
这比什么都要让他的心软的一塌糊涂。  
他的吻落在桐生战兔颈间，沿着战兔白皙的脖颈一路向下，留下一路红色吻痕。桐生战兔顺从地仰头，放纵万丈龙我在他身上留下痕迹。  
桐生战兔的皮肤很白，在大红床单的映照下更显白皙。吻痕十分刺眼，他本来就瘦，显得更为脆弱。  
万丈龙我舔上桐生战兔的乳尖，满意地听到一贯冷静的物理学家发出声尖锐的呻吟。  
他想看见战兔更多失控的样子，他想听见战兔更多难耐的呻吟。  
万丈龙我的体温要比桐生战兔略高，舌尖绕着乳晕转圈，不一会儿就把那颗小东西啜的和他的口腔一个温度。而另一边却无人问津，孤零零地暴露在外面。  
「万，万丈……」  
万丈龙我从喉咙里滚出模糊的笑意，他如战兔所愿，去将另一侧含在嘴里。  
桐生战兔的喘息越发急促，他的胸口被万丈龙我弄得很痒，还有些涨。他举起手，无师自通地玩弄起自己的乳头。  
「很难受？」  
「痒……」桐生战兔骨子里也不是什么好脾气，他抓了把万丈龙我硬硬的头发，催促道，「你快点。」  
万丈龙我拉开床头柜，他本来只想找套子，结果里面一应俱全。他取出那瓶粉红色的「男士专用润滑剂」的时候觉得脸都是木的。  
桐生战兔也是。  
天才物理学家往床上一躺，嘴里喃喃：  
「我算是知道为什么老板娘笑的那么暧昧了。」  
万丈龙我拧开瓶盖，闻了闻。  
「新的，草莓味。你介意吗？」  
「我不介意。」  
「套子我看看啊……有橘子味的，草莓味的，还有柠檬味的。你喜欢哪种？」  
「都行。」  
「那就草莓味吧。柠檬混草莓感觉怪怪的。这还有超薄、螺旋纹……」  
桐生战兔忍无可忍地在万丈饱满的屁股上踢了一脚。  
「再不做我就软了！」  
  
万丈龙我将润滑剂倒在桐生战兔后面，老板娘说的没错，果然包他们满意。桐生战兔感觉到略微冰凉的液体被涂抹在后庭，万丈龙我的两根指头伸进来，缓慢地为他做着扩张。  
带有薄茧的手指慢慢摩擦肠道，草莓味的润滑剂也在摩擦中逐渐转为温热，桐生战兔竭力放松自己，不过没什么用。  
万丈龙我有些哭笑不得。他拍了拍桐生战兔的屁股。  
「喂，战兔，放松。你太紧张了。」  
桐生战兔直接被他拍懵了。  
「万丈你居然敢……」  
「啊？我有什么不敢的。」他说着又拍了一下，「这叫情趣，情趣。天才物理学家怕是不懂。」  
他拍上的时候战兔臀部的软肉微微晃动，那人大睁着眼睛有些发懵的样子很可爱，真的像只瞪大眼睛的兔子。  
战兔这才看清万丈那东西的尺寸。  
「不不不你等等，这个尺寸……」  
万丈龙我才不会给他后悔的机会，兔子倒嘴边了还不吃那才是真笨蛋。  
他往前挺腰，就算之前做足了扩张桐生战兔还是感受到了后穴传来的疼痛。  
「嘶——」  
万丈停下。  
「很疼吗？」  
「……没什么，你慢点，我可以适应。」  
他是真的可以适应，男人又没有先天适合做爱的地方。哪怕是女人第一次也要适应着来。万丈龙我慢慢把自己送了进去。战兔感觉到除去最开始的疼痛，接下来就是一种难以言喻的饱涨感。  
他能感受到万丈的那根东西摩擦着自己内壁。那家伙真的很小心很谨慎，动作很慢，怕他疼到。他能看见万丈额角的青筋，汗水顺着面颊滚落，落到床单上，洇出一片小小的湿痕。  
桐生战兔的心突然狠狠抽了下。  
「……快点。」  
「啊？」  
「我说快点啦笨蛋。」  
「什么啊，这种时候就不要叫人家笨蛋了吧。你很扫兴诶。」  
万丈龙我扶着桐生战兔的腰，他的速度开始加快。但他并不是放纵自己的欲望，而是慢慢来，等桐生战兔一点点适应。  
桐生战兔感觉自己正在被填满。  
这种感觉很奇特，他是被爱着的，被珍惜着的。他能感觉到。这种感觉比什么所谓的xing爱中的快感都能让他感到愉悦和满足。  
他知道他是被需要着的——无论是身为葛城巧的时候，还是身为假面骑士Build的时候。他一直在被需要。研究骑士系统对抗外星生命体，或者想尽办法研究新的武器让自己变得更强好保护东都。  
他一直是被需要。  
却从未感受到过，感受到过被人珍惜着的感觉。  
万丈龙我扫过某一点。  
桐生战兔的思绪被打断，他情不自禁地呻吟出声，连自己的下半身都涨大不少。  
万丈龙我知道自己是找对地方了。  
「哦？这里啊。」  
他开始变化角度，对准那点抽插。桐生战兔的思绪被搅得粉碎，他从没体验过这种快感——太强了，好像有电流从脊椎直冲大脑。全身的血液和感觉都汇聚到后穴和前端。  
「太……慢点……万丈你……慢点……呃啊……」  
「为什么要慢？哈……战兔你明明很享受的样子……」  
草莓味开始在空气中蔓延，逐渐掩盖住房间原有的熏香。战兔觉得自己要碎了，要被快感击碎了。他的腿情不自禁地勾住万丈龙我的腰，他抓紧床单，感受内壁的火热。万丈龙我在间隙中弯腰，和他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。  
快感堆积到顶峰，桐生战兔连脚趾都蜷在一起。他抽搐了下，眼前炸过白光，白浊从顶端喷射出来。  
  
太刺激了，他躺在床上想。桐生战兔还有大半意识留在空白处，整个人懵懵懂懂，感觉到身体里面那根东西出了去。他被翻了个身，胸膛擦在柔软温热的丝绸被单上。身体再次被嵌进根火热的肉棒。  
他后知后觉的反应过来那是什么东西。  
「等……万，万丈？」  
「啊？」  
「不是……你怎么……」  
「我还硬着啊战兔，你爽过了我还没有啊。你不会叫我自己撸出来吧。」  
桐生战兔一时语塞。  
后入式比之前的姿势能更加深入，万丈龙我的尺寸不小，长度也是。桐生战兔每次抽插都觉得自己要被那家伙捅穿。  
他现在是一点力气都没有了。射精之后最容易疲惫，万丈龙我一点都没给他缓缓的机会，快感被更加放大。他整个人都随着万丈摆弄。  
胸前两点被丝绸被单不停摩擦，两颗豆子早就在性爱中充血挺立，现在摩擦在被单上有种又痒又痛的感觉。他觉得这次自己硬的更快，嘴里只能发出支离破碎的呻吟。脊背偶尔有万丈的汗水滴落，那家伙做爱时出乎意料是寡言的类型。  
他感觉到身后的进出加快，囊袋不停拍打后臀，在屋里发出令人感到羞耻的「啪啪」声。桐生战兔的呻吟越来越急促，万丈的喘息也越来越急促，物理学家在浑身颤抖中迎来了第二次高潮。  
和万丈龙我一起。  


桐生战兔现在一根手指都不想动。  
他是被万丈抱进浴室又抱出来的，在他泡澡的时候万丈龙我早就把脏掉的床单换好。  
他扶着腰躺进去的时候突然感慨：  
「万丈你好有经验啊。」  
万丈龙我：「……」  
万丈龙我这王八蛋让他往里去点，在桐生战兔指出你可以绕一圈上床后依旧坚持，甚至用屁股拱他。天才物理学家忍无可忍，只好艰难挪动自己快要断掉的腰给万丈大爷腾地方。  
「你这叫拔吊无情吗？」  
「你怎么那么多话，是你经验太少了吧宅男大叔。」  
桐生战兔：「……」  
万丈龙我嘴不喜欢闲着，他拍拍桐生战兔的肩。  
「喂，战兔。你和Evol打的时候我听见了哦，你说我们是最佳拍档的事。」  
「我没说，你听错了。」  
「什么啊。你真讨厌。」  
「我讨厌你还让你把我腰做的快断了。是啊我真讨厌你，最讨厌了。」  
万丈龙我被骂还美滋滋。他往前去了点，挨着桐生战兔肩。  
「你什么时候喜欢我的啊？」  
桐生战兔被他烦的不行，他睁开眼睛。翻过身和万丈龙我面对面。  
「那你又是什么时候喜欢我的啊？你不是一直喜欢香澄小姐吗？」  
万丈龙我一时语塞，嘴里耍赖一样嘟嚷着「我先问你的你先说你先说。」  
桐生战兔叹气。  
「我不知道。」  
「啊？这叫什么回答？」  
「就是不知不觉，不知不觉懂吗？一开始只是觉得不能弃你不顾。后来当我知道，你想尽快结束战争是为了我而不是为了给自己洗清冤罪的时候……」  
他慢慢地说，凝视万丈龙我的眼睛。  
「我想我放不下你了。」  
不是喜欢，不是爱，是放不下你了。  
那时候万丈龙我这个人狠狠跌进他心里，撞得他心脏又疼又涩。却也热乎乎的。  
桐生战兔这个人很别扭，除非把现实拍在他脸上他才能坦诚点。  
就像他从来不说万丈是他朋友，就像他从来不肯喊万丈名字。他管Grease叫小海，管Rogue叫幻先生，却不肯喊万丈一声「龙我」。  
他却偏偏承认万丈是他的最佳拍档。  
万丈这么想着，然后笑了出来。  
「……你笑什么好恶心啊。」  
「没什么。」万丈龙我翻了个身，他看着天花板。  
「万丈，你还没说你什么时候喜欢的我啊。你别想糊弄过去。」  
「我从没说我喜欢你。」  
「什么？」桐生战兔瞪大眼睛，他抄起枕头就拍在万丈龙我脸上。  
「你这家伙！是想免费嫖我吗！」  
「疼疼疼，你能不能等我说完再打我啊！你这家伙腰还没断是不是？！」  
桐生战兔眨眨眼睛，立刻把枕头塞回去。  
「啊，我的腰，好疼。要断了，都怪你，万丈，都怪你。」  
万丈龙我：「……」  
他将手放到桐生战兔腰上，用以前从医生那里学来的手法慢慢给战兔按摩。  
「战兔。」  
「嗯？」  
「香澄是我的光明，她陪我走过我最孤独无助的岁月。」  
他顿了顿，桐生战兔则静静听着。  
「而你，你是我的救赎。」  
所以他才能在黑暗中，也有义无反顾的勇气。  
桐生战兔看见那个家伙慢慢弯起眉眼，晕出一个温柔却帅气的笑容。  
「遇到你是我最幸运的事。」  
桐生战兔闭上眼睛，他做出一副不屑一顾的样子，嘴角却是上挑的弧度。  
「糟糕透顶的发言。」  
「……不过真巧啊，万丈，我也是。」  
  
FIN.  



End file.
